badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
I can't think of a title at the moment?
hello everyone umm i decided i might as well post my story to the internet because no one in my family belives me and i really need to get this off my chest well it was a rather boring day as i recall...sat around doing not really anything but then around ten o'clock my brother said he was going to a party at a friend's house to which i responded with admittedly very little emotion and decided to go online pass the time. it was rather lonesome i had the house to myself dad was at the bar and mom was with some friends so i was completely alone for the first time in our new house. after watching some mindless comedy skits i got bored AGAIN i just couldent seem occupy myself with anything i heard a bang from outside looking out the window at our rather secluded plot of land in the middle of rural pennsylvania there wasn't a large town for quite a few miles which was quite a departure from our previous noisy ghetto neighborhood in michigan. i started making my way down stairs to check what exactly i heard opening the door i saw nothing so i checked around the house still nothing so i proceeded to go back inside and as soon as i sat back down there was another loud bang similar to that of a falling trashcan or skillet causing me to jump from my chair i proceeded to leave the house again to see if the damned coons were in the trash again the trash can was fine...everything was intact i circled the house once more and found absolutely nothing upon reentering my home and lying down on my bed… i heard that fucking banging again louder and almost violent sounding this time i made an attempt to ignore it which was replied to by another loud violent bang which pierced my ear drums. this time i was pissed off I mean really pissed off i grabbed a gun from the cabinet up stairs i thought it was some snot nosed asshole trying to screw with me i didnt plan to shoot them or anything just get them to screw off you know? as soon as i was out the door i started screaming bloody murder random empty threats to some unseen prankster or whatever the hell i thought was there at the time and then before i knew it i was on the ground bleeding from the forehead i attempted to drag myself off the ground groaning in pain and saw what looked like a thin naked humanoid very dark not like an african american but like a shadow and at that moment i was fucking GONE inside in the door i went faster than i've ever gone i didn't even bother look back and confirm what i saw in ten seconds the front door was locked and bolted and i rested on the floor and then i realized i had left the gun on the ground and i said to myself “oh shit shit shit!” i tried silently as a church mouse to look through the blinds i just saw the gun on the ground no creature just the gun in the ground i let out a relieved sigh must have “my mind must be playing tricks on me” i went to the living room sat down and tried to turn on the tv all the channels were met with static i proceeded to go up the stairs into my room turned on the computer and immediately noticed the internet was out so i proceeded to turn off my computer and in the screen of the now unpowered computer i saw the shadow and immediately swung my head around and saw nothing i ran downstairs to check the phone the line was cut...not knowing what else to do i made a dash for my truck and it just wouldn't fucking start after the tenth attempt at starting the thing i proceeded to give up looking everywere i could see before proceeding to get out of my car and try to sprint back inside and when i got to the door it was locked and i couldn't open it and then suddenly i heard another loud bang and i fucking ran no goal or destination i just ran after about twenty minutes of running through the field i fell hard on my back and standing over me was the shadow i was trying to scream at this point but i couldn't only making muffled grunts tears streaming down my face and then suddenly everything went black… according to my parent it was a week before the police found me blacked out in the middle of the woods even after my story and swearing up and down that i wasn't even knocked out in the woods they chocked it up to a hallucination and i haven't been home alone since always finding some excuse or another to leave when noone else is here. (Note: This was a bad creepypasta I found on the wiki, and saved before it was deleted.) Category:BCP Category:Pastas